Making Sara Sidle Stupid
by scubysnak
Summary: Catherine knows just want to do to make Sara completely stupid.  CS....pure smut!


**Disclaimer: I don't own '****em****….**

A/N: We all need some smut every now and then…

"I…"

I was having a hard time stringing together words to form coherent thoughts with her sweaty body pressed firmly against mine. Although she was only naked from the waist up, it was more than enough to drive me crazy.

"…we…."

Golden red hair was all that I could see as she slid down me, trailing her mouth and fingers everywhere that she could reach as she made quick work of my shirt, tossing it across the room.

"…shouldn't…"

Nimble and knowledgeable fingers hastily unfastened my jeans and slid them down my legs, leaving me in only my bra and underwear—standing in the far stall of the showers of the locker room.

"…here…"

She flipped me around, pinning me against the wall, my back against her. Her hands moved up the expanse of my back, unsnapping my bra and slipping it from my shoulders. The cold tile made my nipples harden immediately.

"…please…"

Her misunderstanding of that singular utterance was clear when she growled and finally spoke, "It turns me on even more when you beg like that, Sara."

"But…"

"Did you say _butt_?" she asked as her hands moved into my underwear and gripped my ass.

"…people…"

"What, Sara? People might hear you?" she asked as she changed the direction of her hands and gripped my underwear firmly before yanking backwards on them and ripping them off of me, earning a frustrated groan from me. She used her foot to kick my legs apart and pressed her body against mine once again.

"…uhhh…"

"You like the feel of my body against yours, don't you?" she asked as she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head backwards as her other hand wrapped around my waist and slowly made its way south.

One of my hands immediately found purchase on the wall, trying to steady myself while the other reached backwards trying to pull your mouth to my neck. Her hand immediately stopped moving downwards and grabbed my hand and placed it against the wall.

She moved her mouth to my ear and whispered huskily, "No. Touching. Understand?" She bit my neck as she finished admonishing me.

"…mmm…."

Her hand moved back around me and quickly slipped between my wet folds. She continued to pull my head back, exposing my neck to her mouth. There was no way I was going to be able to walk out of the locker room without wearing a turtle neck or a scarf. Catherine knew that and the fact that she still chose to mark me like she was doing turned me on.

"…god…"

I was biting my bottom lip trying to avoid crying out in pleasure from the workout Catherine was giving my clit and in pain from the constant biting she was doing to my neck.

She finally released my hair and slid that hand around and took an already hardened nipple between her fingers, twisting roughly.

"..FUCK…"

"Mmmm," she purred into my ear. "Such a dirty mouth. Does that make you a dirty girl, too, Sara?"

"……"

I was unable to utter a single word. My eyes were tightly closed and I was focusing on remembering to breathe. Catherine was definitely fucking me stupid. And then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. She was no longer pressed against me. She was no longer touching me.

"Cath?"

My voice cracked as I said her name. I was turned on beyond belief and she had just stopped. It was beyond cruel.

"One moment, Sidle." I heard a chair being pulled into the stall and her pants being unzipped and them being flung out of the shower stall we were in, landing in some distant corner. I heard her settle onto the chair and then she spoke again, "Turn around."

I did. I slowly raised my eyes from the floor and scanned up her body. Catherine, in all her naked glory, was sporting a strap on. Instinctively, I licked my lips and took a step towards her. Her hands went to my hips as I straddled the chair and slowly started to lower myself onto her lap. She reached between us and took it in her hand and held it for me to lower myself onto.

I opened my eyes and locked them with hers. I started to slowly lower myself, but Catherine was having none of that. Her hands found my hips once again as she pulled me down hard onto her cock.

A noise that can only be described as animalistic left my throat as she filled me up in one swift motion. I held myself up with my hands on her shoulders as I slowly rode up and down on her. Her hands moved from my hips to my breasts as she started to twist and pull on my nipples.

I opened my mouth to speak, but once again, no words came out. Catherine raised an eyebrow before that shit-eating smirk of hers formed on her face.

"I love how you go completely stupid when I'm fucking you," she said before taking one of my nipples in her mouth.

Even over the sounds of heavy breathing and the sloshing coming from between our bodies as Catherine fucked me, I heard the door to the locker room swing open.

"Cath…someone…." but I couldn't finish as her mouth quickly claimed mine before moving to my ear.

"If we stop now, don't look for me to finish later," she warned.

I was torn. Did I want to avoid someone discovering Catherine fucking me in a shower stall at work or did I want to cum? Which one did I want more?

When I saw the former object of my affection walk further into the locker room, my mind was made up. I had been totally in love with Sofia Curtis when she left without so much as a goodbye.

I tightened my grip on Catherine's shoulders as I decided that I'd put on a show for Sofia…and Catherine. I started grinding down against Catherine's lap as I slid up and down the length of the cock.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Cath," I said in a low growl.

She started sucking on my neck, marking me even more than she had already.

"Damn, baby," I moaned as I sped up my movements.

"Mmmmm…..god, Cath…..please….don't…..stop," I groaned as looked up and locked eyes with Sofia, who was leaning against a wall and watching as I let Catherine fuck me. I could tell from the cocky smile on her face that she was enjoying the show.

As my orgasm crashed over me and I collapsed against Catherine, she pulled my face towards her and kissed me deeply before firmly saying, "I love you, Sar."

I heard the fading footsteps of Sofia as I looked down at Catherine and brushed my lips against hers. I couldn't yet bring myself to echo the words she had just said, not when the last one I said them to had just watched her fuck me.


End file.
